


Interruptions

by ccshbh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccshbh/pseuds/ccshbh





	Interruptions

Jughead has recently learned that 5 days are an awfully long time. Especially if you have to spend the better part of that time with your overambitious psycho of a roommate and a Moose, that, ever since the revelations about him and his dad had flooded the halls of Stonewall Prep, didn’t talk much. Although those are still the things he can deal with. He has been through way worse.

5 days without Betty though... that is actual torture. Over the summer Jughead had become so accustomed to falling asleep and waking up next to her, that on his first morning at Stonewall, after waking up, he actually wondered where she was for a second. Phone calls, FaceTime and text messages were great, but not nearly enough.

So despite the fact that he was eager to learn, really enjoyed his advanced English classes and was thankful for the opportunity he had been given, Jughead spent most of his week waiting for Friday afternoon, when his Dad drove up in front of the pretentious building in his Sheriffs car to pick him up.

And for once, luck seemed to be on his side, because this particular Friday he not only gets to go home, no. Him and Betty also get to have the house to themselves because his dad is working the nightshift and Jellybean is... well, somewhere.

He is probably being the worst older brother on this planet, but right now, with a half-naked Betty in his lap, her hands in his hair and her lips on his, he has an incredibly hard time caring. He’ll worry later, promised.

Betty squeals in delight, when he turns them in a swift and practiced move and starts peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck.

“Missed me, huh?” she asks, although the last word comes out more of a sigh, when he drags his teeth over her pulse point.

“So. Goddamn. Much.” Jughead answers, punctuating every word with another kiss to her collarbone.

Betty tugs at his hair a little to get him to kiss her again and he loses himself in it for a while. But then her hips chant upwards towards his and with them her back lifts off the mattress. And apart from the flash of pleasure that runs through his whole body, he takes the opportunity to get the clasp of her bra open. He knows that it is kind of pathetic, but he is a little proud of the fact that it doesn’t take him half an eternity anymore to get that invention of the devil open.

A smirk appears on Betty’s face when she notices the bra loosen around her chest. “Smooth, Jones.”

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t have learned it without your help.” he smirks back at her and she giggles. God, he wants to take the sound, bottle it up and take it to Stonewall Prep for whenever he needs it.

Betty’s hands are just flying down to the button of his jeans, when suddenly, from what feels like out of nowhere, the ring of a phone startles them both. They look at each other for a millisecond and then come to the quiet understanding that they are definitely not going to answer it. Betty’s hands continue their way to the button of his pants, and he shuffles them off. After, he almost launches forward to kiss her again, but he can feel that something is off now. The phone is still ringing and well, his girlfriend is nothing but responsible, so letting the phone ring is probably killing her inside.

He pulls back, leans his forehead on hers and takes a deep breath. Betty smiles that little, cute smile, that always makes him want to kiss her senseless and he groans involuntarily. She laughs, pecks his lips and says: “It will only be a few minutes I promise.”

He lets out a huff and pushes himself up, only to flop down face first on the bed next to her. Betty meanwhile turns to the bedside table and picks up the phone.

“It’s Veronica.”

“Tell her to fuck off.” Jughead mumbles into his pillow and hears her giggle.

“Language, Juggie.” she answers in mock offense and he turns in his head to the side to look at her.

“Tell her to fuck off, please?”

Betty rolls her eyes at him but brushes his arm gently with her hand before she answers.

“Hi V.” she says and then Jughead can hear a spate of words erupt from Veronica’s mouth, which is probably his clue to zone out. He really doesn’t want to be that guy, but anything that makes Veronica talk this much is most likely something that it’s not essential to... well, anything that concerns him really.

Instead he keeps looking at Betty who has one knee drawn up to her chest and is listening intently to whatever Veronica is talking about. He has no idea, how she switches gears so quickly, how she can focus like that when 30 seconds ago, they were making out like their life depended on it. But god, if he doesn’t love her for it.

The conversation with Veronica lasts about 10 minutes and when Betty ends the call, she heaves a sigh and then folds herself into his side.

“She was freaking out about the Halloween bake sale for Archie’s community center. Seriously how do we keep getting interrupted for the most ridiculous reasons?”

“The what?” Jughead asks and wraps an arm around her.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? They want to do a Halloween bake sale for the community center, and I promised to help her out. I’m not sure were I’m going to fit it all in between senior year workload and the chaos of my mom coming back but it will be okay. Maybe JB can help me?”

“And she can’t do that herself? I mean as much as I’m here for Archie’s idea of the community center... wait I realized what I just said, never mind.”

Betty laughs and in one swift move is suddenly straddling his hips again. She leans forward so her face is close to his and smirks: “Do you really want to talk about the community center right now?”

He doesn’t need any words to answer... he just kisses her.


End file.
